


In Between

by Fallen_eagle



Series: Modern Skyrim [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_eagle/pseuds/Fallen_eagle
Summary: Basically the pieces that happen in between the main story. It'll probably make more sense I'd you read Skyrim Children first.





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

Delvin watched the new kid with interest. He looked as if he could use a hand. Though after the game he had seen in gym the kid might just need a push or two.  
  
Vex had glared at him when he suggested getting the kid with them. Though if she was glaring at him because he had pissed her off again or if his suggestion was shit was unknown. Brynjolf had smiled and nodded quickly.   
  
So off Delvin went asking the kid- what was his name- to join them for lunch.   
  
"Twenty bucks the kid freezes and yells at you for suggesting thievery."  
  
"Nah. He'll freeze but I doubt he'll yell. He doesn't look the type."  
  
"What about you Delvin?"  
  
"I bet twenty the kid freezes and then accepts. Bryn?"  
  
"The kid walks away."  
  
So they had taken their usual spots waiting for him to show. He had been on time Delvin had to give him that. Ten minutes into lunch and Bryn posed the question.   
  
"So. Dov. How would you feel about stealing Madesi's ring?" Dov- that was the kids name- froze making Delvin laugh.  
  
"I think you broke him Brynjolf." If anything Sapphires comment made him laugh harder.  
  
"Um. What?" Brynjolf sighed at this kid and Delvin paused only slightly worried. Had he judged him wrong?  
  
"Stealing Madesi's ring. You up for it?" Delvin could see the gears turning in Dov's head. He only hoped the answer turned out alright.  
  
"I mean sure? Why not?" Sapphire was the first to groan handing over her twenty dollars followed by both Thrynn and Rune. Bryn had been the last to hand over his money shaking his head. "Did you really take bets on my response?" Delvin grinned at him nodding his head.  
  
"Yup. Now go do it. I've got more ridding on this. Besides you'll get your share." With that Delvin grabbed the chair Dov was sitting in and pulled it out from underneath him.   
  
As it turned out Dov was excellent at pickpocketing people. Delvin grumbled slightly as he paid him twenty dollars out of the bets he had made. Before Dov and him got to the gymnasium Bryn had stopped them looking at Dov.  
  
"So if you feel up to it Dov, come hang out after school in the Ragged Flagon. It's a small community Centre about a ten minute walk from here in the middle of the Riften community. Hope to see you there." Dov nodded slightly and Bryn was on his way. Now to see if Dov would show up.


	2. Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wanted to slightly explain Marcus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

This kid would be the death of him. Well no. Marcus couldn't blame everything on him. It wasn't his fault he'd been fired a week before Prisoner had arrived. It also wasn't his fault that the house was in disrepair.   
  
From what he had read Prisoner was a trouble maker. Marcus had told the social people that this wasn't going to be permenent. He just couldn't afford it. But if Dov's attitude was anything to go by he hadn't been told.   
  
Marcus knew that the kid needed someone there but he also knew he wasn't the one. Dov needed someone to teach him about life, how not to get kicked out or cause trouble. He needed stability and Marcus wasn't going to be able to do that.  
  
When Prisoner snuck out two nights into his stay Marcus snapped. He blamed himself afterwards. Marcus headed up the stairs towards the room where Prisoner slept. Prisoners cries made him pause before he opened the door.  
  
The first thing Marcus did the next morning was call the Social agency. He wasn't the right person to take this kid in. What he had been told on the phone was that he'd have to wait another few months before they could take him. Marcus would just stay out of the way for now.


	3. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Skyrim or any Skyrim characters.

Swimming. His gym class was taking swimming classes this week. To make matters worse? It wasn't just his. Bryn's class was also doing the classes as they took the entire afternoon.  
  
He'd been silent on their way over. Bryn had walked beside him glancing over every once in a while.   
  
The pool was normal but Dov couldn't bring himself to step in. Memories from Goldenglow sweeping to the front of him mind. So instead of going near the water he sat as far away as he could. He knew his grade would fall from this but he couldn't bring himself to care.  
  
"Dov? Are you coming?" Bryn stood in front of him on the third afternoon.   
  
"I think I'll stay here." Dov had curled his arms around his legs looking up at his boyfriend.  
  
"You sure?" Dov nodded silently glancing at the water. With a final look at his boyfriend Bryn joined the others.  
  
It was half an hour later that Bryn reappeared at Dov's side. "There's a shallow end you can sit in Dov. Instead of sitting out here."  
  
"I'm fine." Arms tugged around his legs, Dov was very clearly not fine.  
  
"No. Your not Dov. I can tell, your staring at the water and not moving. You very rarely sit still for this long Dov. What's wrong?" Dov sighed, Bryn was amazing but now he just wished he could be alone with his troubles.    
  
"It's nothing okay?"  
  
"Dov. If it was nothing you would have joked about it." Dov flinched slightly turning his legs to sit cross legged.  
  
"It's just.... stupid." Bryn's eyebrows creased slightly blinking.    
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
"....no. Why would I be afraid?"  
  
"You nearly drowned at Goldenglow. You have every right to be afraid but don't leave me out." Bryn crouched down looking Dov in the eye. Dov looked away. Bryn sometimes could just drag an answer out of someone.  
  
"Fine. I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'm going to drown and no one will be able to save me."   
  
"Thank you for telling me. Would you like to go sit in the shallow end?"  
  
"Wouldn't you be ditching your group?" Dov stood up taking Bryn's hand tightly in his own as they walked over to the shallow end.   
  
"Actually Skjor said my task for this afternoon was getting you in the water. C'mon."  
  
"Alright. Fine. But I'm not going deeper."  
  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Bryn wouldn't know how much of an impact those words would have on Dov.


End file.
